


Let There Be Blood

by Tanith11



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's girlfriend is much more than meets the eye. A response to a Halloween writer's challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All creative rights to the characters from "Hawaii Five-O" belong to their original creators. Only the plots and fanon which includes characters that I created belong to me. No profit is gained writing this story.

The glint of steel was reflected off the low over hanging light bulb while crimson smears stained her white undergarments, as the young woman’s eyes scanned the room. “Come out, come out wherever you are, Detective,” she said in a sing song voice. When her legs bumped against the modest coffee table, she looked down and with a cruel smile spreading across her pale face, she picked up the picture frame that housed a photograph of a handsome, sandy haired young man dressed in a suit. She laughed sardonically, before her attention was diverted to the door when a shadow moving beneath it caught the corner of her eye. Placing the frame face down on the table top and brandishing the butcher’s knife in one hand, the young brunette walked toward the door. She curled the fingers of her free hand around the brass door knob. With a twist of her wrist she wrenched the door open then raised her knife welding arm high above her head, ready to plunge it into the young man who stood at the doorway with his eyes wide open in terror. Just as she brought her arm down, in one fluid motion the young man grabbed her wrist and pushed her back through the doorway. She fell back to the floor with a blood curdling scream. The young man fell on top of her and as they grappled for control of the weapon in her clutches, they rolled across the wooden floor boards. In the ensuing struggle the young man managed to push the point of the blade away from his body and continuing with his momentum brought the knife down until the metallic blade disappeared against the woman’s chest. A sharp gasp was accompanied by heavy breathing as the two pairs of eyes locked on one another before the young woman’s pale blue orbs rolled to the back of her head and she lay limply on the floor. Sirens could be heard nearby. The young man rose to his feet, his head hung low as all the lights went out and darkness cloaked him.

A moment’s silence was followed by a thunder of claps and a chorus of cheers from the seated audience below the stage. The auditorium was once again illuminated as the bright lights bathed the hall and a spotlight zeroed in on the cast who held hands as they stood in a row along the length of the stage and bowed.

“So, what did you think?” Dan Williams asked as he leaned across a teenage boy who sat clapping enthusiastically.

“I’m glad I didn’t bring my wife! She would have nightmares,” Chin Ho Kelly replied as he dabbed his damp forehead with a handkerchief.

“I told you she’s amazing!” Dan replied, with a wink.

“That was awesome, dad!” the teenager who sat between Dan and Chin exclaimed. He whistled shrilly drawing a wince from his father.

Chin tapped the shoulder of an auburn haired woman who sat on his other side. “Jenny?”

“Huh?” Jenny lowered her hands from her ears and opened her eyes as she turned to face the Chinese detective who addressed her.

“It’s finished,” Chin informed Five-O’s secretary. A light chuckle escaped his lips.

“Oh!” with a sigh of relief, Jenny smiled then turned her head and saw to her confusion that the seat beside her was empty. “Where did Kono go?”

“He said he needed to go to the gents room,” Chin replied.

“Right,” Dan scoffed.

“Oh no, did I miss da ending?” Kono’s out of breath voice called out as he raced back to his seat.

“Yeah you did, Bruddah. _Again!”_ Chin laughed.

“Admit it, you were scared! That’s the third time in a row you pulled a disappearing act in Paige’s shows. Last time you wanted to get a refill for your popcorn and what was your excuse the time before that? Wasn’t it you had to make an urgent phone call to your uncle Moki?” Dan quipped loudly while Chin, Jenny and Tim broke into peals of laughter.

Red in the face the big Hawaiian stammered, “Dey were all true. I really did have a…ya know phone call I had to make to my uncle…”

“Kono, you don’t have an _uncle Moki!”_ Dan cut in.

* * *

The four companions waited until the crowd in the theatre dispersed then headed for the back stage entrance. The door opened and an attractive young woman with startling pale blue eyes and a smile that revealed dazzling pearl white teeth greeted them. Her long silky brown hair cascaded past her shoulders over the white robe she wore.

“Paige, you were brilliant! I’d like you to meet Jenny Sherman and this is Tim, Chin’s son,” Dan made the formal introductions then wrapped an arm around her slender waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

“Careful, I’ve still got make up on,” Paige pouted and drew back from Dan then reached up with her index finger and wiped the red smudge on the tip of his nose.

“I don’t care. You know, you’re still beautiful to me,” Dan whispered into her ear eliciting a giggle from his girlfriend.

“Say, can I have your autograph, Miss Meadows?” Tim Kelly nervously piped up, holding out a notebook and pen.

“Sure!” Paige said, blushing deeply.

“So when’s your next show, Miss Meadows?”

“Please, call me Paige. My next one will be on Hallow’s Eve. It’s called, _Let There Be Blood_ ,” Paige replied.

“Dere was plenty of blood in dis one too,” Kono chimed in uneasily. The moment the words left his mouth, he wished he could swallow them back down.

All eyes turned to the Hawaiian detective’s direction and laughter echoed off the theatre walls as the four companions engaged in another round of friendly banter.

**Pau**

    

 

 


End file.
